Second Island Quests
Back to the Main Quest Page Main Storyline Quests - Second Island Zones On the other side of The Narrow Sea, you'll find the Hermit's House with his random daily sidequest (see Sidequest 11.) Here the road splits and you can go south to Zone 11 or north to Zone 12. Both zones will intersect at Zone 13. Zone 11: Lower Evergreen Forest , 50 |name3=2. Mr. Tay's Tea Time |type3=child |desc3=Collect 30 Pine Needle Bundles for Mr. Tay. You can find Pine Needle Bundles in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest. |task3=Find 30 Pine Needle Bundles |reward3=100 , 50 |name4=3.Roaming Rosa |type4=child |desc4=Collect 35 Evergreen Flowers for Rosa. You can find Evergreen Flowers in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 30 Evergreen Flowers |reward4=100 , 50 |name5=4. Belle's Bells |type5=child |desc5=Collect 25 Bear Bells for Belle. You can find Bear Bells in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 25 Bear Bells |reward5=100 , 50 |name6=5. Arrows for Ariel |type6=child |desc6=Collect 40 Arrows for Ariel. You can find Arrows in the bushes throughout the Lower Evergreen Forest |task6=Find 40 Arrows |reward6=100 , 50 }} Zone 12: Upper Evergreen Forest , 50 |name3=2. Beetles for Brianna |type3=child |desc3=Collect 30 Pine Beetles for Brianna. You can find Pine Beetles in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest |task3=Find 30 Pine Beetles |reward3=100 , 50 |name4=3. Pete's Paint's Gone |type4=child |desc4=Collect 35 Tubes of Paint for Pete. You can find Tubes of Paint in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 35 Tubes of Paint |reward4=100 , 50 |name5=4. Suzzies' Saws |type5=child |desc5=Collect 25 Saws for Suzzie. You can find Saws in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 25 Saws |reward5=100 , 50 |name6=5. Tent Spikes for Tasmin |type6=child |desc6=Collect 50 Tent Spikes for Tasmin. You can find Tent Spikes in the bushes all throughout the Upper Evergreen Forest. |task6=Find 40 Tent Spikes |reward6=100 , 50 }} Zone 13: The Swamp Wall , 50 |name2=Into the Swamp |type2=main |desc2=Use the key to get through the Swamp Wall and head into the Swamp |task2=Head into the Swamp |reward2=50 }} Zone 14: The Voodoo Huts , 250 |name3=Love Potion Ingredients |type3=child |desc3=Find the ingredients for the female Voodoo Doctor's Voodoo love potion in the Western Swamp. She needs some Rose Thorns, Peppermint, Moonstone Dust, Snake Eggs and Boar Fur. |task3=Find Boar Fur,Snake Eggs, Moonstone Dust, Peppermint and Rose Thorns in the Western Swamp. |reward3= * 250 , 250 |name4=Candy Corn |type4=main |desc4=Upgrade your Candy Apple to Candy Corn by purchasing the upgrade from the store in order to further increase the amount of energy you regenerate with each energy tick. |task4=Upgrade your Canyd Apple to Candy Corn at the store. |reward4=50 }} *Note 1: You can assist both Voodoo Doctors to open up the East Swamp (male) and West Swamp (female,) but you are not required to do both. *Note 2: The Candy Corn upgrade is only available after collecting all the quest items for the first Voodoo Doctor you choose to help. *Note 3: The Golden Ornate Amulet Schematic is given to you by the first Voodoo Doctor you assist. Zone 15: The Eastern Swamp , 75 |name2=2. Filters for Felicia |type2=child |desc2=Find Water Filters for Filicia Day in the Eastern Swamp. |task2=Find 35 Filters |reward2=150 , 75 |name3=3. Jars for Jeremy |type3=child |desc3=Find Empty Jars for Jeremy in the Eastern Swamp |task3=Find 30 Jars |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=4. Frog Eggs for Faun |type4=child |desc4=Find Frog Eggs for Faun in the Eastern Swamp |task4=Find 20 Frog Eggs |reward4=150 , 75 }} Zone 16: The Western Swamp , 75 |name2=2. Spider Eyes for Spock |type2=child |desc2=Find Spider Eyes for Spock in The Western Swamp |task2=Find 35 Dpider Eyes |reward2=150 , 75 |name3=3. Rare Lilies for Rose |type3=child |desc3=Find Rare Swamp Lilies for Rosa in The Western Swamp |task3=Find 30 Rare Lilies |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=4. Pulling Poison Plants for Paul |type4=child |desc4=Whack poison plants for Paul in the western swamp |task4=Find 20 Poison Plants |reward4=150 , 75 }} Zone 17: The Northern Swamp , 500 |name2=1.Gumboots for Garret |type2=child |desc2=Find gumboots for Garret in the Northern Swamp |task2=Find 20 Gumboots |reward2=150 , 75 |name3=2. Snakes for Siri |type3=child |desc3=Whack snakes for Siri in the Northern Swamp |task3=Whack 10 Snakes (Level 8 monster) |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=3. Zappers for Zane |type4=child |desc4=Find Bug Zapping Lamps for Zane in the Northern Swamp |task4=Find 15 Zappers |reward4=150 , 75 |name5=4. Nails for Nadia |type5=child |desc5=Find Non-Rotting Nails for Nadia in the Northern Swamp |task5=Find 25 Nails |reward5=150 , 75 |name6=Putting It Back Together Again |type6=main |desc6=You've found what looks like a powerful Trinket in the Swamp, but it has been broken into multiple pieces. You'll need to find someone to help put the trinket back together - perhaps the Trinketsmith in the Commons - before you will be able to unlock its true power. |task6=Find both pieces of the Trinket and then repair it. |reward6=x20px|link=Meta Trinkets|Imbued Power Necklace 50 }} *Note: The Northern Swamp is split into two pieces. After completing the first two puzzle fields, you'll enter Zone 18. You must complete Zone 18 to be able to return to the 2nd half of Zone 17. Zone 18: The Deep Swamp , 75 |name3=2. Rope for Renaldo |type3=child |desc3=Find Rope for Renaldo in The Deep Swamp |task3=Find 35 Ropes |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=3. Exterminate for Erin |type4=child |desc4=Whack Mosquitos for Erin in The Deep Swamp |task4=Whack 15 Mosquitos (Level 9 Monster) |reward4=150 , 75 XP |name5=4. Swamp Paint for Pete |type5=child |desc5=Find Tubes of Paint for Pete in The Deep Swamp |task5=Find 30 Tubes of Paint |reward5=150 , 75 }} Zone 19: The Base Camp |name2=Yeti Allergy Season |type2=main |desc2=Find allergy medication for the Snow Yeti in the Base Camp area in the Snowy Mountains |task2=Find 50 Antihistamine |reward2=150 , 75 |name3=1. Keys for Kenny |type3=child |desc3=Find Kenny's lost Snowmobile Keys in the Base Camp area of the Snowy Mountains |task3=Find 20 Snowmobile Keys |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=2. Sticks for Samuel |type4=child |desc4=Find Hockey Sticks for Samuel in the Base Camp area of the Snowy Mountains. |task4=Find 40 Hockey Sticks |reward4=150 , 75 |name5=3. Scarves for Stacy |type5=child |desc5=Find Scarves for Stacy in the Base Camp area in the Snowy Mountains. |task5=Find 35 Scarves |reward5=150 , 75 |name6=4.Droppings for Dora |type6=child |desc6=Find Yeti Droppings in the Base Camp area in the Snowy Mountains |task6=Find 30 Yeti Excrement |reward6=150 , 75 }} Zone 20: The Avalanche Runout , 75 |name3=2. Pete's Paint Problem |type3=child |desc3=Find Tubes of Paint for Pete in the Avalanche Runout area in the Snowy Mountains |task3=Find 40 Tubes of Paint |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=3.Supplies for Sara |type4=child |desc4=Find crates of Supplies for Sara in the Avalanche Runout area in the Snowy Mountains |task4=Find 32 Supplies |reward4=150 , 75 |name5=4.Puppies for Pierre |type5=child |desc5=Find St. Bernards for Pierre in the Avalanch Runout area in the Snowy Mountains |task5=Find 35 St. Bernards |reward5=150 , 75 |name6=A Rich Pocket Watch |type6=main |desc6=Upgrade your Golden Pocket Watch by paying the old man by the snowman 5,000 Gold and 100 Aquamarine |task6=Upgrade your Watch trinket |reward6= 50 }} Zone 21: The Mountain Peak |name2=1.Ornaments for Oravel |type2=child |desc2=Find Christmas Ornaments for Oravel in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains |task2=Find 49 Ornaments |reward2=150 , 75 |name3=2. Skis for Sabrina |type3=child |desc3=Find Skis for Sabrina in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains |task3=Find 44 Skis |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=3. Sleds for Scotty |type4=child |desc4=Find Sleds for Scotty in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains. |task4=Find 38 Sleds |reward4=150 , 75 |name5=4. Soup for Sven |type5=child |desc5=Find Soup Packets for Sven in the Mountain Peak area of the Snowy Mountains. |task5=Find 32 Soup Packets |reward5=150 , 75 }} Zone 22: The Terrifying Traverse , 75 |name3=2. Saws for Sinbad |type3=child |desc3=Find ice fishing Saws for Sinbad in the Terrifying Traverse area in the Snowy Mountains. |task3=Find 49 Saws |reward3=150 , 75 |name4=3. Remote Herbs for Rosa |type4=child |desc4=Find Remote Herbs for Rosa in the Terrifying Traverse area in the Snowy Mountains. |task4=Find 35 Herbs |reward4=150 , 75 |name5=4. Ice Cubes for Ian |type5=child |desc5=Find Ice Cubes for Ian in the Terrifying Traverse area in the Snowy Mountains. |task5=Find 45 Ice Cubes |reward5=150 , 75 }} Zone 22 is the end of the currently available game. If you reach the end, enjoy the Flux! Zone 23: The Haunted Forest